Journey to the Past
by NHLAvsfan
Summary: In an alternate timeline, after Gohan killed Cell, Dr. Gero has a new android and a new plan. Please R & R, but go easy, it's my first one. Chapter 2 up. Sorry, it's short.
1. Dr. Gero's new warrior

A Journey to the Past  
  
(Author's note: This story takes place in an alternate timeline. Everything is thing same as  
on the series, except for two small details: (1) Dr. Gero wasn't killed by seventeen here;  
and (2) Goku wasn't killed by Cell, he did throw in the towel though, so Gohan still killed  
Cell.)  
  
Chapter 1: Dr. Gero's new warrior.  
Just after Gohan killed Cell, Dr. Gero is in his lab. He is watching the news. He sits down  
to see how Cell is doing against the Z warriors. (The direct feed was cut, so he had to see  
it later on the news.) They are saying that a mysterious boy killed Cell.  
  
Dr. Gero can believe it his eyes grow wide as he hears the devastating news. He stands up  
at yells at the TV. "What?! How could that be possible? He was the perfect fighter, since  
he absorbed 17 and 18. He could even rejuvenate himself. There's no way that could have  
happened."  
  
The TV then goes to a picture of the boy. Dr. Gero looks at the screen for a moment, not  
knowing who this is. Then realization sinks in. He can't believe it. Goku's son killed Cell.  
  
"The boy? I thought he was no threat to us. The boy killed my perfect warrior? He is just  
a mere child!"  
  
Dr. Gero keeps his eyes on the TV. The rest of the Z warriors are surrounded Gohan,  
congratulating him. They are all there: Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, even  
a strange boy with lavender hair he has never seen before. He is wearing a Saiyan battle  
suit.  
  
"Who is that? And why is he wearing that Saiyan armor? Can it be that there is another  
Saiyan? I have to find out about him. He obviously helped Gohan destroy Cell."  
  
He gets up and goes to his computer. He opens a program that helps him build androids.  
"I'll make an android stronger than Cell to destroy all the Z fighters, including the new  
young one with the purple hair.  
  
"The android will contain all the elements of the Z fighters, like Cell did. Except he must  
be stronger. I'll make him stronger even than Cell's perfect form."  
  
He starts adding Cell's of all the Z warriors to the android. He realizes that he does not  
have any from this new "Saiyan."  
  
"That may not matter. It took all they had to defeat Cell. They should have trouble with  
this one."  
  
He takes some of the power units he was going to use for other androids and puts them all  
in this new one that he is working on. He thinks that will give it more power.  
  
He puts the final touches on the android and stands back to look at it. It is just in its larval  
form like Cell was when he was first created. "With the extra power I put in it, it should  
grow faster than Cell did. Maybe 2 weeks. Then the world will bow before me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Z fighter are all congratulating Gohan for his victory over Cell. They are happy that  
the world is safe once again, and that no one had to die to stop Cell.   
  
They are all tired, so they decide to go to the Kami House. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's  
what Roshi's house is called, if it is not, I'm sorry, don't be mad that I'm stupid. OK, back  
to the story now.) Bulma and Roshi are waiting for them there. They were expecting the Z  
fighters to come, so they set up a celebration party for Gohan.  
  
While they are all eating cake, Roshi turns on the TV. There is a parade going on now.  
Roshi turns up the sound. "And for those of you who are just joining us, this is the victory  
parade for Hercule, (A/N: AKA Mr. Satan for those of you who call him that.) the fighter  
who destroyed Cell. (A/N: I know that said before that the news said it was Gohan, but  
that is to help out my story. Dr. Gero has to know it was Gohan.)  
  
Nobody can believe their ears. Gohan is enraged. "What? I kill Cell and that big phony  
takes all the credit for it? I'm going over there to give a piece of my mind."  
  
He gets up and starts to fly out the door. Goku grabs his son as he is flying by. "Hey,  
Gohan, settle down. We all know that you killed Cell. You know that you did, too. That's  
all that matters, right?"  
  
Before Gohan can answer, Krillin tries to help out. "He's right, buddy. We know that you  
did a good job. We wouldn't believe it was him even if didn't see you do it."  
  
Gohan is calmed down now. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He goes back and eats his cake.  
  
After the party is over the Z warriors decide to rest. As Goku told them, "We don't know  
when someone else will try to destroy the Earth." They all rest ad prepare for their next  
adventure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later, in Dr. Gero's lab, Gero wakes up and goes to check on the android. It is  
finished. He lets it out.  
  
It looks exactly Cell in his perfect form and is "just as powerful in this weak form that it is  
in. And better yet instead androids, this one will only have to consume great amounts of  
energy to become stronger. I will call it Majin Cell." 


	2. Chapter 2: Dr. Gero’s new plan

Chapter 2: Dr. Gero's new plan  
The next morning the Z warriors woke up feeling refreshed. They felt like they can take on anything now. But, they figured a little training wounldn't hurt.  
  
Goku and Gohan were out on the front lawn, fighting. They could barely be seen out they teleported from place to place in the air.  
  
Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from behind them. Now all the Z warriors are there with them. They are try to see what's happening.  
  
Then Goku realized something. "Hey, I'm getting that weird feeling again. he one I got with Cell."  
  
Vegeta noticed it, too. "You're right, Kakarot. It seems that Cell has returned. Well, I will be the one to defeat him this time."  
  
Vegeta flew off , leaving the rest of the fighters to watch him go."  
  
Trunks started to follow Vegeta, then he stopped and turned around. "He'll get himself killed we have to go help him."  
  
They all flew of after Vegeta.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Gero watches the Z warriors from his lab. He laughs to himself at their stupidity. Yes, they were all stupid. Especially that Vegeta. No matter at least they were going for it. The fools.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Vegeta got to the place where Majin Cell was. He looked for Cell and found him easily. He looked like Cell in his perfect form. "Cell, I thought you were dead."  
  
"Cell was killed, yes. I was created by Dr. Gero shortly after Cell was destroyed. I am Majin Cell."  
  
"Majin Cell?"  
  
"Yes, I am stronger than the orginal Cell. This is my weak form."  
  
"Your weak form? Well, that will prove that I am that much stronger for beating you."  
  
Vegeta launched a Big Bank Attack at Majin Cell, but he easily avoided it.  
  
"I forgot to mention, not only am I stronger than the original Cell, but I am much faster, too."  
  
By now, the rest of the Z fighters had arrived. Vegeta briefly explained to them who he was. They were all ready to fight him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Gero suddenly had an idea. This was brilliant! Why didn't he think of it before?  
  
He pressed the button to connect to the comlink he had installed in Majin Cell.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
As the Z fighters were ready to square off again Majin Cell, he suddenly stopped. "Yes?"  
  
"There's been a change of plans," Dr. Gero said, "Get back to the lab."  
  
Majin Cell turned to the Z fighters. "I'm afraid I must go now. Perhaps we shall meet again."  
  
Before anyone could react, Majin Cell used his Instant Transmission to get back to the lab.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Majin Cell arrived in the lab as Dr. Gero was working at his computer. "What's the plan now?" Majin Cell asked.  
  
"The boy killed the original Cell, right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The boy is the son of Goku, right?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"What if you go to the past and kill Goku? Then he can't give birth to the boy. Then the boy can never kill Cell. Imagine having you and the orinal Cell together to take over the world."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Where did that coward go?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Maybe you scared him off with your brute strength," Krillin said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, only flew off to find Majin Cell.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Gero had just finished making the final adjustments on his time machine. He turned to Majin Cell. "Good luck."  
  
"I won't need it."  
  
And with that, Majin Cell was gone. 


End file.
